A Reason to Love
by Sakura's Unicorn
Summary: A series of one-shots, written for fanofthisfiction's Show Me the Love Challenge. Love is the theme and SasuSaku is the pairing. Enjoy!
1. Keeping Secrets

"Can you believe they complained about babysitting? Geez. I woulda babysat a hundred bratty kids over one cat retrieval mission. Am I right? Heh, heh. Yeah. Well...that was my day," Naruto said, winding down an excruciatingly detailed talk about how he doled out missions to new recruits with Iruka and Kakashi. "So, how was yours?"

He swore he could hear Sakura's teeth grinding to dust as she gave him a look so deadly, it might as well have been a dōjutsu. "You've asked me that question already, Naruto. What's your problem?"

"N-nothing, Sakura-chan! I just wanna hear how you're doing."

"I told you... _five times._ "

"Sorry!" He swallowed hard. Keeping a secret was difficult for Naruto. Keeping it from Sakura, his best and closest friend, was nearly impossible. He tried to continue walking beside her, acting casual.

 _Just a little further. Heel, toe. Heel, toe._

They were nearly to the point of divergence—he'd head to the Tower and she to the hospital.

 _Smile. Just one minute more until freedom!_ _Pick up the pace juuuust slightly. Chuckle at her joke, but don't say a word._ He knew that if he allowed himself to relax into conversation, it wouldn't be long until he was telling Sakura that—

"I got a letter from Sasuke," he blurted and slapped a hand over his mouth. He tried to play it off as a cough, but Sakura wasn't buying it.

"What?!" She grabbed him by the collar with both hands. "You got a letter and you didn't say anything? You mean, I suffered through all of your Hokage-in-training bullshit and you didn't tell me about _a letter from Sasuke-kun_?!" She shook him a bit, his head rattling, before she let him go. "Let me give you a lesson in priorities." She held a hand out, palm down, below her hip. "Hokage training stories, here." She lifted her other hand above her head. "Letter from Sasuke, here."

"Right. Okay. I got it."

"Well..." She folded her arms.

"What?"

Sakura glared. "Naruto."

"Oh, yeah." He rubbed the back of his head. "Letter. Right. Well..."

The truth of the matter was that Sasuke had asked Naruto to research the Haruno clan for him...and not to mention anything to Sakura. He said he didn't want to offend her father when he came back to Konoha. As an expert in Uchiha-speak, he knew what that meant—Sasuke planned to speak to Haruno-san about marrying his daughter. But he couldn't tell _her_ that! As much as he feared Sakura's wrath right now, he was twice as scared of what Sasuke might do if he ruined his proposal.

"Uhh...so, he's-he's doing fine."

Sakura nodded.

"Yep. He's doing just fine."

"That's it?"

"You know Sasuke, Sakura-chan. He's a man of few words." He punctuated this with a finger in the air, as if it was sage doctrine.

"So, he wrote you a letter that said 'I'm fine. Sasuke.' That's it?"

He shrugged.

"Show me."

Naruto froze. "What?"

"Let me see the letter."

"What do you n-need to see the letter for? I already told y—"

"I want to..." Suddenly, she was shy, looking away, fighting off a blush. "I-I want to see his handwriting." A second later, she was all rage. "Hand it over, Naruto!"

"No!"

"No?" she asked, cracking her knuckles.

He backed away, knowing a beating was inevitable, but also knowing he could never divulge the contents of that letter. He closed his eyes and tensed, but no fists rained down, no chakra-laden kicks raised lumps on his head. When he mustered up the courage to peek at her, he found Sakura talking to two ANBU who'd appeared out of thin air.

"Of course," she said to them then to Naruto, "There's been an accident on the other side of town. I have to go." She started running, but turned to wave. "We'll catch up tomorrow?"

He raised a hand and nodded. _Whew. Dodged that one._

Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets and whistled something he heard on the radio at Ichiraku's.

"Where do you think you're going?" a muffled female voice said.

"Huh?" Naruto wheeled around, only to have the ANBU grab him, one on each elbow. "Hey! What's going on?"

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me _exactly_ what was in that letter from Sasuke-kun," Ino said, shifting the porcelain mask back on her head.

On his other side, Sai slid his ANBU mask aside as well. "You'd be wise to, as they say, _spill it_. Ino can be very...persuasive," he said with a grin and an odd tilt of his head.

* * *

Hi All! Long time no see, right? Well, when fanofthisfiction asked me to participate in her Show Me the Love Challenge for Valentine's Day, I just had to write. Now, I'm rusty, so there will only be three (maybe four?) unrelated one-shots here, but I hope they make you smile.

This fic was edited by the cookie goddess known as Unicorn Paige. She is pure magic. I swear.

Remember to visit fanofthisfiction's profile page to see all the other challenge participants and review their work. Also, take the time to read about the Fanfiction Review Movement. It's a wonderful idea, a great way to keep our fandom connected and lively! While you're there, read and review a few of fotf's lovely fics! Thanks, everyone!


	2. The Morning After

Was it morning? Night? Middle of the afternoon? There was no way to tell in Orochimaru's underground prison.

 _That's because there's no freaking windows_ , Sakura thought as she wobbled, bone-tired, shifting the baby higher on her shoulder. When her stomach growled, she decided it was morning and, therefore, time for breakfast. She slung her cloak over her shoulders, tucking it around Sarada before unlatching the door without a sound. Even though they were hidden in Karin's private quarters, Sakura thought you could never be too careful in a place like this.

The smell of coffee drew her into the kitchen. Too preoccupied with following her nose, she didn't see Karin at the small table until she was practically on top of her.

"Hey," Sakura murmured, too exhausted to muster up more.

"Hey," Karin returned, her toast hovering between the plate and her mouth. After a long moment, she asked, "Want something to eat?"

"That'd be great. Thanks."

Karin poured her a cup. "Eggs? Bacon? Fish?" Sakura made a face. "Okay. No fish then."

She looked at what was on Karin's plate. "Eggs and toast? And could I get a glass of water? I'm kinda...dehydrated." She opened her cloak slightly and shifted Sarada to her other breast. "I swear, this girl is drinking me dry."

The water gushed from the faucet, but Karin's hand froze with the glass still in it as she stared at the newborn. She shook her head rapidly. "I...didn't know she was with you."

"She may be ravenous, but luckily, she's quiet." She scowled. "Not that Sasuke-kun would know. I swear, once he's wrapped himself around me, that man can sleep through a freaking earthquake."

The glass slammed down on the table, startling Sakura. Sarada snuffled and squirmed, so she bounced her, humming and shushing until the little girl settled back down. "Sorry."

Karin clanked the frying pan down and rustled through the fridge. "For what?"

"For..." She sighed. "I know how you feel ab—"

"Don't!" Sakura was taken aback by Karin's harsh tone. "I don't want to talk about...that."

There was silence while she cooked. After a few minutes, eggs and toast landed in front of Sakura, and Karin returned to her own breakfast.

"Thanks."

Karin mumbled something about it being only eggs, and how it wasn't anything to make a big deal over, before withdrawing into some paperwork.

"You didn't have to let us in, but you did."

She peered over the edge of her glasses. "You were in a bad way. That's all."

"I was. But you still could've said no."

She tapped her papers against the table. "Maybe I should've."

Sakura smiled. "I'm glad you didn't."

Karin seemed up-ended by that, not sure how to react. Before she could say a word, Sarada started fussing. Sakura hefted her up to her shoulder, gently patting her back to coax out a burp.

"Your breakfast will get cold. Here. Let me." She reached for the baby and Sakura hesitated only a moment before holding her out.

Holding the baby up to her face, she said in surprising baby-talk, "Let's teach your silly mom how to burp you properly. Okay, little Sarada?" She laid the newborn across her lap and pounded on her back with a cupped hand. A huge, rumbling burp came out of the tiny body, shocking both women. They stared at each other...and burst out laughing. "Wow! Like father, like daughter," Karin joked.

Sakura snorted in agreement. "Well, you are clearly the expert here. Maybe we should hire you as our nanny," she said, chuckling as she dug a toast point into her yolk.

" _Psh_. You wish you could afford me," Karin said with faux-superiority.

Their laughter dissolved into a comfortable silence, interrupted only by soft coos and baby grunts. Karin nestled Sarada into the crook of her arm, staring as she gummed her knuckle. "She really is beautiful."

"Good thing she looks like her mother, right?" Sakura said facetiously and sighed. "Even Sasuke-kun's DNA has to be the most powerful."

"Sakura," Karin began, her eyes still on the baby. "Are you happy?"

Despite the question making her slightly uncomfortable, knowing how Karin must feel, she couldn't help grinning. "Never happier."

She nodded and pushed up her glasses. "Good. And Sasuke? He's happy, too?"

"He damn well better be," Sakura quipped, but realized how serious she was. "You know he doesn't talk much." Karin nodded. "But I've never seen him smile so much in my life."

They both grinned at that. Karin sat up straighter and looked Sakura in the eye. "I'm glad it was you. I'm glad..." She trailed off.

Sakura reached across the table and put her hand over Karin's. "You'll always be a part of our family."

A pleased blush darkened Karin's cheeks as she bounced baby Sarada, clucking at her chubby cheeks. Through two more cups of coffee apiece, they talked of the hardships in the northern country, breakthroughs in neurally-controlled prostheses, and their shared love of vintage weaponry.

When Sasuke finally shuffled into the kitchen, both women stopped talking. He was shirtless, eyes barely open, and he just stood there, sleepily ruffling his hair as if this wasn't an awkward moment.

"I hope you're not waiting for us to make you breakfast, you jerk," Karin barked, breaking the silence. "Your wife's been taking care of your precious daughter all morning while you laid about. If this is any indication of the kind of father you plan on being, I might just clear out my guest room for these two. And you—" She pointed a finger at him. "—you can go to the Southern Hideout with Suigetsu to dredge the moat until you come to your senses!"

Sasuke sighed and mumbled, "You sleep in one morning and the entire world flips on its head." He kissed his wife's forehead, and tried to wrestle Sarada away, but Karin held her closer, her eyes defiant. Sakura's breathy laugh took the sting out of being refused his own daughter. He surprised Karin by flinging an arm around her shoulders and pulling her in. "Thank you for what you did for my family."

She locked up until he released his hold. Her eyes glistened, but she shook forward a concealing curtain of hair and tried to laugh it off. "I'm sorry, little Sarada. Your dad's a moron. Despite that, I'm sure you'll be a fine kunoichi." She stroked her black, downy hair. "A beautiful, strong kunoichi." She grinned at Sakura. "Like your mom."

* * *

Okay, here's where the rust becomes evident. I didn't make it clear that these would be unrelated drabbles-they're one-shots that were knocking around in my head. They take place at different times, but all in my single, head-cannon universe. There won't be any kind of continuous story here. Sorry I wasn't more clear!

Anyway, this was also edited by the ultra-fabulous Unicorn Paige. May her bacon-y reign be eternal! Another Where's Waldo moment for us!

Thanks go to fanofthisfiction for hosting this fun time! Thanks also to everyone who reviewed the first drabble in this set. You make writing a much less lonely endeavor. Hearing what you think fuels me to write more! So...thanks for that!


	3. Welcome Home

"Konoha's become a noisy place."

"You think so?" Sakura sighed, nuzzling into Sasuke's shoulder.

"Mm-hm." He wrapped his arm around her, thumb skimming back and forth over the curve of her shoulder. "When did that train start running?"

"About...um, maybe five or six years ago. I don't remember exactly. Oh, wait—it opened the year Sarada got her glasses. I remember because she was so excited to take the train home from the eye doctor's that she forgot to get upset over needing glasses."

"Mm."

"Naruto's son and his friends have taken to hitching rides on the roof."

"Shikamaru's kid, too?"

"Yup."

"Huh. I thought he'd be smarter. It's what I expected from Naruto's, though."

Sakura giggled. "Boruto's actually pretty smart." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I know! I was kinda surprised, too, but he's the best in the class in math."

"Second best."

"Right. Second to proud Papa's girl."

"Thanks to you."

"Go on. I'm sure it's got everything to do with those Uchiha genes." Sakura said, brushing off his compliment as she turned over, but Sasuke had already seen the dusting of pleased pink on her cheeks.

"You know I couldn't compete with you in math," he said, tracing algebra and light brushes of geometry on her back.

" _I_ knew it, but you didn't seem to," she teased.

"Oh, I knew it, all right, but there was no way in hell I was going to admit it."

"Proud back then, too, huh?"

" _Too_ proud back then," he added, snaking an arm around her. "It's a wonder you put up with me."

"You mean then...or now?" She turned with a deep chuckle, looking too wicked to resist. Sasuke pounced, pretending to wrestle her, but kissing every inch of Sakura that got near him. Cackling and squealing, she fought him off with weak, halfhearted efforts. Finally, she relented, enveloping him with arms and legs. "Oh, I've missed you, Sasuke-kun."

He pressed his forehead to hers and smiled. "Say it again."

"I've missed you?"

"Nope."

Her grin was crooked. "Sasuke-kun?"

"That's it." He kissed his way down her neck, savoring the goosebumps that chased across her skin. "Say it a few more times."

"I think I _yelled_ it more than enough just a few minutes ago."

He breathed a laugh behind her ear. "Not enough. I need more."

" _Tch_. Insatiable boy."

"I have a lot of time to make up for, so..." He stopped when Sakura's expression sobered. "I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay." She stroked his cheek. "I know you miss me, too."

"Sakura...I'm sor—"

She clapped a hand across his mouth. "Don't. This is nobody's fault. It's life. We've been over this." Brushing the hair from his face, she added, "You'll be gone soon, so let's not waste the time we have right now."

He kissed her long and deep. He kissed her like the world was ending tomorrow. And, in a way, it was.

* * *

You know, I tried to get a fourth story for you all, but it just wasn't ready. Hopefully, it'll show itself to me soon and I'll add it to this collection. Send good plot thoughts my way, please!

I didn't have time to send this one to Unicorn Paige for her magical editing touch, so any errors are all mine. Sorry!

One last time, thanks, fanofthisfiction, for setting all of this up. Your positivity is an absolute lighthouse. Thanks for being you!


	4. Father of the Bride

Mebuki rinsed the last dish and deposited it in the drying rack, pleased by a job well-done. It was one more thing settled in her life, she thought as she wiped her hands on a dishcloth. _Finally settled..._

On the other side of the kitchen, clouds of smoke billowed above the open newspaper, making her husband look like a printed chimney.

"You'll set fire to the paper," she chided. " _Again_."

Kizashi lowered _The Leaf Press_. "We promised not to talk about that."

" _We_? I promised nothing," she said with a wry smile as she sat beside him. "Speaking of not talking about things, how about you tell me what's going on?"

" _Going on_? I have no idea what you mean."

"Really? So, you're not stewing about the little matter Sasuke came by to discuss?"

"Not at all."

"Kizashi." Mebuki's voice brooked no dissent. Her husband folded the paper, resigned.

"It's..." He stared at his lap, the words caught in his throat. "She's my baby," he croaked, his eyes instantly wet. "I don't know. I'm just...not...ready."

"Oh, Kiza-kun." Mebuki pressed his head against her shoulder and murmured soothingly. "She's not going away. She's just getting married. And they're going to live here, in the village. She'll only be a few minutes' walk any time you want to see her."

"I know, but..."

"But what?"

"Well, how do we know he'll make her happy?"

"Kizashi."

"No. You can't _Kizashi_ me this time. He's hurt her before! Who's to say he won't do it again? Who's to say he won't marry her and then walk out the village gates? You remember what that did to her the first time!"

"We've already discussed this. Sasuke's changed for the better. He's matured."

"Oh sure. He seems fine _now_. But what about six months from now? A year from now? _Ten_ years from now? What if he suddenly gets the itch to go wandering again, huh? Where does that leave my little Sakura?!"

Mebuki stood up, folding the dishcloth in her hands with deliberation. "You have to get used to the idea that she's not _little_ or _yours_ anymore." She tucked the cloth into a drawer, removed her apron, and smoothed her clothes. "She's a grown woman. And she'll make this decision on her own, come what may."

"But—"

"Come what may."

He sighed deeply. "If he breaks her heart again, I swear I'll—"

"You'll comfort your daughter and that's that." Grabbing a plate of mochi, Mebuki sat down again. "Here." She pushed the dish toward him.

He picked up a sweet, eyeing it suspiciously. "You didn't put melon in here, did you? You know how I—"

"You hate melon. I know." She sighed when he still hesitated. "Oh, go on. There's no evil melon in there."

Despite how exasperating he was, Mebuki couldn't help but smile at her husband.

"Wha?" he asked around a mouthful.

She chuckled and shook her head. "You're going to be a mess at the ceremony, aren't you?"

"Me?" he cried indignantly, white starch dusting his moustache. "I'll be the epitome of dignity and gra—"

"Kizashi?!" Sure he was choking, Mebuki pounded her husband's back.

He grabbed her hand, giving her a half-frightened, half-confused look. "Who's going to make the speeches? Who's going to pay for things?"

"Don't worry. We'll figure things out as they come up." She patted his hand reassuringly. "One step at a time, okay?"

"Okay." He took a deep breath. "One step at a time." A grin stretched across his powder-coated face. "I'm going to be father of the bride!" He stood, snatching up his wife and dancing circles around the kitchen. "Father of the bride! Father of the bride!" he sang. "I'm going to be father of the bride!"

"You're going to be _what_?" Sakura asked, looking slightly astonished at her parents cavorting through the house.

They froze.

"Nuh-nuh-nuthing, blossom!" Chuckling nervously, Kizashi added, "Just...being goofy. You know your old man. Goofy." He grabbed the plate and held it up to her chin. "Want some mochi?"

"You _know_ I want mochi!" she said, snatching a sweet.

Soon, they were both covered in powder and giggling. _Crisis averted_ , Mebuki thought, her lips twitching into a smile. _I'm going to be mother of the bride._

Things were finally settled.

* * *

First and foremost, I need to thank Unicorn Paige for her patience and eagle eyes. She always knows how to make my stories the best and shiniest they can be. Paige, you deserve a big block of cheese for this one! Thanks!

I know I'm really, really late, but I wrote the kernel of this story during the SMTL Challenge, so I figured I should post it here, now that it's done. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'd love to hear what you thought!


End file.
